You're Not Going To Die
by cricketstick
Summary: Juno Blackwell has been selected for the 57th annual Hunger Games. This is her story. Rated T for safety.
1. The Reaping

**Okay so this is my first fanfic so don't laugh! Hope you like it.**

**-cricketstick**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

"Get up Juno!" Mum yells. "The reaping's today for crying out loud. If you get picked you'll be a laughing stock with hair like that!" I groan before pulling myself from the hard floor. I must have fallen out of bed again. I brush my thick, wild hair from my pale face before walking into the bathroom attached to the bedroom I share with my 3 younger brothers and parents.

The cold water freezes my insides as I lower myself into the tiny tub. Living in District 11 has no benefits to the way we live. The other districts probably think we get fruit and bread whenever we want. In my dreams. I splash my face and begin to tackle my hair.

"Juno! I'm serious. HURRY UP!" Mum yells from the kitchen. I roll my eyes but get out the tub anyway. I dry my freezing body and miraculously straight hair. I walk into the bedroom and on my bed is a simple white dress that reaches my knees. Mum has laid a pair of matching shoes next to them. I pull the dress and shoes on but not before glancing in the mirror. At least I'm clean. My hands still bear calluses from climbing trees in the orchards, picking fruit. My scar from when I fell from a tree and scraped my leg against a branch is visible under my dress. I sigh loudly. I am the palest person in the district. It's so weird because everyone else gets sunburned from the lethal sun and I never get a tan. My dark hair and eyes do nothing to help. I wrestle my hair into and bun on my head and tie a white ribbon around it.

I shuffle into the small kitchen and all my brothers look up from their breakfast. Mum sees me and smiles.

"Honey you look beautiful. Come and sit down." She pulls a chair out from the table and I sit down. I haven't smiled once. Everyone is silent as we eat the berries that I picked yesterday from the woods. Mum passes around some stale bread. None of us complain.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, curious.

"He's got the morning shift sweetheart. He'll be at the reaping though, don't worry" Mum says sadly. She glances at her watch. "Holy… is that the time? Kids you better head over to the orchards". We all rise from our chairs. "Not you Juno. You're helping me in the shop."

3 hours later, it's time for the reaping and my hands are beginning to shake. 2 of my brothers are dressed smartly in pants and shirt. The third is too young to have their name in the reaping. We all file out of the house and walk in silence to the town square. We all register and give my Mum and brothers one final hug before heading over to the 14 year old section. I find my friends and we all hug and hold hands.

The mayor begins by reciting the Treaty of Treason and then introduces District 11's brand new escort. A young woman in her mid-twenties walks onto the stage. I'm surprised because she actually looks normal. Not in the crazy Capitol clothes but a pair of black pants and a white shirt. She introduces herself as Bess.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour".

My eyes wander over to the girl's bowl. Juno Blackwell is written neatly on small paper slips nine times. I swallow hard. The odds should be in my favour.

Bess smiles warmly at everyone. "As always, ladies first." She smiles again before reaching her hand into the glass bowl. My heart begins beating fast. I grip tighter onto my friend's hand. Bess opens the slip of paper and smiles. I wish she would stop smiling. It's making me even more nervous. She smiles at the crowd one last time before announcing the brand new girl tribute of District 11.

"Juno Blackwell".

* * *

**The review button is right down there. It's not that hard...**


	2. The Boy Tribute

**Remember, this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if it's terrible. I'm trying my hardest here! Please review! Juno is counting on you…. ;)**

**-cricketstick**

My name is Juno Blackwell. I am 14 years of age and I live in District 11. I have been selected for the 57th annual Hunger Games.

I look all around me, shocked. How could this be happening? I look over at my friends and they nod towards the stage, their eyes swimming with tears. I begin my long and painful walk towards the stage. Bess is smiling like crazy and I have the sudden urge to spit in her perfect face. I see my Mum and Dad in the roped off area. I see Dad nodding. My Mum has her face buried in her hands, obviously crying. I climb the stairs and Bess and drags me towards the microphone. Bess is wearing a perfume so sickening that I feel my breakfast squirming in my stomach. I do nothing though. My face is blank of any emotion.

"How old are you Juno?" Bess asks.

"Fourteen "I reply quietly.

"Well then! This could be an interesting year! Next the boys." She says enthusiastically. I look passed the crowd and gaze at the orchards where the beautiful fruit grows. I'll never see them again. I notice Bess approaching the microphone and stop daydreaming. She opens the paper.

"Michael Baker".

Shit. That's one of my brother's best friends. He's only 12. There is the usual murmur of annoyance when a 12 year old is picked. I see Michael's older brother Henry, who is one of my closest friends. His face is pained and I know the second when he walks out of the 14 year old section that he is going to volunteer.

"I volunteer" he says. Bess nods. She is upset.

"Okay then. Come up here with Juno". Henry nods at Michael and makes his way up the stairs.

"What's your name dear?" Bess asks.

"Henry Baker and I'm fourteen" he says.

"Perfect". No this was not perfect. It was anything but perfect. Henry's bright blonde hair is rustling in the slight breeze. We shake hands and his blue eyes look at my brown eyes painfully. The anthem plays and the Peacekeepers drag us into the Justice Building. My heart has sunk to the bottom of the earth. The Peacekeeper gripping my arm pushes me into a room full of fine furniture and velvet cushions. I lean against the window sill sighing. The odds are not in my favour today.


	3. Author's Note

**I really hate Author's notes in the middle of stories but I have to ask you guys to review. A smiley face will do! PLEASE! I need a signal to show that someone is reading this. If I don't get at least one review I'm going to have to discontinue this story. Sorry!**

**-cricketstick**


	4. The Visitors

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC SO EVEN IF IT'S CRAP PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-cricketstick**

* * *

The door burst open and as I turned around I was trapped in my Mother's arms.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be okay. You're not going to die. You're going to be okay" she said. I was pretty sure she was comforting herself because these words only made me feel worse. I said nothing though. I showed no emotion. Mum let go of me and I saw Dad standing in the door way.

His face was distraught. His eyes were clouded over with tears. He runs towards me, wrapping his arms tightly around me, holding on to the last memory of his only daughter.

"I'm sorry Juno. I'm so sorry" he says.

"Dad. Listen to me. Take care of them. All of them. No matter what. OK?" I say shaking his shoulders.

"Always. I promise Juno. Always".

The peacekeepers come marching in, taking away my only guests.

"NO JUNO! PLEASE LET ME STAY! PLEASE-"

These were the last words I would ever hear my Mother say. I fell into a soft chair, sobbing. No tears came. Just sobs.

I thought they were my only visitors. My heart almost stopped when I saw who walked through the door.

* * *

**Ooh. Cliff-hanger. Please review!**


End file.
